This invention relates generally to an embossing reader of the type useful for detecting the presence of embossed indicia on identification and credit cards. Such credit cards have generally had at least an identifying number, and frequently the name and address of the card holder disposed thereon by means of embossed or raised numbers and letters of a particular font. The embossed information is utilized as a printing plate in specially designed printing apparatus to provide a permanent record of each transaction involving the card.
In addition to the above described embossed indicia, such identification in credit cards are frequently provided with a coded matrix of embossed bars or dashes which serve to identify and distinguish each particular card. In the art, devices have been utilized to "read" the coded matrix through the use of mechanical sensing fingers which enter the recess on the reverse face of the embossed bar to provide an indication of the presence of a bar at a particular matrix location. These reading devices require the additional coded matrix on the card, and in addition, are of quite complex construction and expensive.
With the widespread use of identification and credit cards, it is desirable to produce an efficient device for reading the identifying indicia on a credit card for transmission to a central location to confirm identification of the card, and to facilitate the instantaneous recording of the transaction involving the card, as the transaction is consummated. Thus, for example, it is contemplated that remote terminals will be provided at each commercial establishment or department in a single store connected to a central station and that each of said remote terminals will be adapted to receive a credit or identifying card, "read" the identifying indicia embossed on said card, and transmit the information to the central location for verification. In conjunction with such verification, an operator could also transmit through said terminal the information pertinent to the particular transaction, such as a sale of merchandise for crediting to the card holder's account at the central station. By providing an optical embossing reader capable of reading the embossed indicia directly, the above-described systems are facilitated, the special coding matrix on the card may be dispensed with, wear on the card during reading is minimized and a more efficient and less complicated "reading" device is provided.